


To Have Your Heart

by jaeyuon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Innocent Renjun, Kidnapping(?), Loss of Innocence, M/M, Pericarditis, Psychotic Lucas, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Renjun, Underage Sex, lucas is a doctor, sorry renjun ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyuon/pseuds/jaeyuon
Summary: Renjun is sent to the hospital one night and Lucas thinks he’s fallen in love.or...Lucas ends up instantly obsessed with Renjun and would do anything to make him stay with him.read at your own risk, i guess. dont like dont read <3
Relationships: Huang Renjun/Wong Yukhei, Jung Jaehyun/Huang Renjun, Wong Yukhei | Lucas/Huang Renjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. I Spy

A loud groan left Renjun’s lips, tossing and turning on his white comforter before stopping, a loud sob leaving his lips. More came out, catching the attention of his mother. 

She came running in, face washed with fear and worry. She shook him gently trying to get his attention before placing her hand over his forehead, taking note of the fever. Renjun was gripping his chest, whimpers falling out as he looked up at his mother. The next thing she did was call the ambulance, who were there in about seven minutes. They lifted him off and soon he was sent off to the hospital with his mother next to him. 

They both wept the whole way there. A sad sight it truly was. Like a mother losing her only son, her only company. 

Well, too bad the boy lives. 

The look on his mother’s face was unreadable, possibly confused. From what the doctor had told her, it doesn’t make sense why her son acted the way he did before getting sent to the hospital. 

The boy was unconscious and alive, unluckily. Another doctor who was not assigned and in charge of patient Renjun couldn’t take his eyes off the younger boy as he slept. 

He looked so beautiful, chest rising slowly and falling in the same manner. The doctor felt like he couldn’t breathe as he watched. 

That was until another doctor interrupted him: “Dr. Wong, what seems to be the problem?”

Shit, he thought before replying “I’m just observing, that’s all.” 

A nod was received, the shorter doctor turning away before stopping when his name was called. 

“Um- Dr. Qian? Do you know anything of this patient that you could tell to me?” Yukhei asked, trying to give a certain begging look.

Qian Kun was the doctor who gave Yukhei a sweet smile, walking back over to the taller lad. “The patient’s name is Huang Renjun. He just came in last night and Dr. Dong said it’s possible he has pericarditis, which, is not so serious. So the boy would be out in a few days or so.” 

Yukhei nodded, taking in all Kun said before quickly asking. “How old is he?”

Kun hummed softly, taking out his clipboard, flipping through the pages. “He’ll be eighteen in March. Is that all?”

Yukhei thought before shaking his head gently. 

Kun laughed a bit, gently patting the younger’s shoulder as he said, “Don’t get any ideas. This is Sicheng’s patient, and he only has pericarditis.” And with that, he walked away. 

Yukhei’s eyes travelled back to Renjun, his eyes darkening a bit before he walked away to go to his duties.

When Renjun awoke, his mother let out a gasp, holding Renjun’s hand as tightly as she could. He gave the room a quick scan, turning to his mother with a confused look.  
“Mama..? What happened?”

She gave his hand a long kiss, then putting her hand over it. “The- the doctor said there’s a small thing wrong with your chest, sweetie and- you’ll have to stay here for a while,” she said in a gentle, yet somewhat worried tone. 

Renjun looked down to wear his feet poked up on the blankets, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he recalled what happened last night. “But Mama, I feel fine, can’t we go home..?”

With a shake of her head, she continued. “You have to stay here, sweetheart. The doctor said so. But it’ll be alright. I’ll try my best to visit as much as I can and I even requested for a private room for you. You should be moving soon.”

Renjun didn’t know what to think. Well nothing but the blue and white striped pajama looking thing he was wearing. Definitely a hospital outfit. Obviously one. 

A loud sigh then left his lips before turning over to see nurses walk into the room, bowing slightly. They then helped him up, walking him gently towards his new room. His mother followed after worriedly, watching as the nurses helped him into his new bed. 

Renjun kept his head down the whole time. He didn’t want to face any of them around him.


	2. Occurence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finally meets Renjun.

The new room was boring and had regular pastel yellow-ish coloured walls rather than one with windows. It was a bit smaller, due to only being made to suit one patient. 

It had been the next day and Renjun was more than bored. The television that was at the end of his bed bored him more, not showing anything he liked. Just variety shows, a few kids shows that he found interesting for about a half an hour before he straight up became annoyed at it. 

His mother hadn’t visited yet like she said she would but it was only about two in the afternoon so he understood. 

Staying here in bed doing nothing when he felt fine was something he did not understand. 

After thinking about it, he got bored again, deciding to just drift off to sleep.

Yukhei was in front of Renjun’s private room’s window, staring in at the young boy sleeping. He got lost as he watched, his mind leading to how it’d be like to be right next to the boy. 

Thinking no one was near, Yukhei’s hand was on the doorknob, going to turn it until a voice surprised him greatly. 

“Dr. Wong? What brings you here?”

The tall lad turned to see the doctor he was greatly envious of; Dong Sicheng. 

Yukhei began looking around, thinking of some excuse so he wouldn’t be looked at oddly and get reported for slacking. Then he spoke as cooly as he could (which wasn’t so cool), “I heard a strange noise inside the patient’s room. I was concerned so I was going to see what was wrong.”

Yukhei received a smile and a small bow from the elder. “That’s kind of you. Don’t worry I’ll check it out. You should head out to see your patients, shouldn’t you?”

Yukhei nodded slowly, his eyes travelling down to see what Sicheng had in his hands. “Ah- Doctor, um, the patient is sleeping. Maybe it’d be wise to give him the medicine when he wakes up,” the brunet said before turning away after flashing a charming smile. 

Sicheng was left alone in front of Huang Renjun’s room, staring down at the tray in his hands. The needle was definitely threatening, and though it wouldn’t matter when he gave the dose to the boy, or if he gives it to the boy when he sleeps, being underneath Yukhei’s status made him question what he was doing. 

Yukhei was walked quickly down the halls from his office, heading to his room of patients where they all seemed to have been involved in car accidents. These ones didn’t talk much so giving them the pain medicine was quick and easy. 

He was done in a flash, a content smile rose onto Yukhei’s lips, ready to head back to see Renjun. It gave his stomach an excited, butterflies-in-his-stomach feeling. Oh, how Yukhei couldn’t wait.

Yukhei was back as fast as he left, seeing no sign of a doctor or nurse close to the room. He then checked inside, smiling as he saw Renjun still sleeping. Entering the room quietly, Yukhei’s eyes were stuck on the teenage boy. He swallowed hard, checking the informative papers on the edge of Renjun’s bed, seeing Sicheng never gave the dose to the boy unless he forgot to mark it down.

Yukhei slowly made his way towards the sleeping boy, breathing getting heavier as he reached forward to softly touch his cheek. Renjun let out a long, soft whine, turning his head to opposite way of Yukhei. 

The said man’s face felt completely red, eyes widened as he listened to the boy. 

He was sleeping perfectly fine, except for something else that is supposed to happen soon. Yukhei being the perverted person he is (though one couldn’t really tell that just by looking at him) thought maybe the boy was having one of those ‘dreams’. So the perverted young man began to get hard in his pants, backing up against the wall in an almost fearful manner. 

Then the boy woke up abruptly, panting as he wore a terrified expression. Without realizing Yukhei was there, he started crying, gripping his hands onto the hospital blanket. Yukhei was in shock, not sure what to do but he decided he’ll take it as an opportunity to help the young boy (an excuse to meet and talk to him). 

“Hey hey hey,” Yukhei said calmly, crouching down next to the bed, a hand on Renjun’s and another on the boy’s back. “What happened to make you upset?”

Renjun didn’t question why Yukhei was in the room, he saw he was a doctor. After calming down a bit, Renjun began to talk, “When I was sleeping.. I- I couldnt move anything, I couldn’t say anything and everything was dark, and I didn’t know what to do, it- Doctor, what’s wrong with me?”

The fear in Renjun’s soft tone caused Yukhei to hum. Just meeting the boy a few days ago, to be holding him like this now, and to be here for him after an episode of possible sleep paralysis; he never felt better. “I’ll report it to the doctor, if you’d like.” 

Renjun pouted at Yukhei with tear stained cheeks. “Aren’t you my doctor..?”

“Ah- well, I saw you were crying, I had to help you so.. here we are,” Yukhei said, giving the boy his charming smile. 

A blush began to lightly coat Renjun’s cheeks. Yukhei’s smile was beautiful and it definitely made the teenager feel a certain way. The thing was he wasn’t sure why, or if it was a good thing or not. He felt like he had to turn his head away, he actually couldn’t face the young man anymore. “That’s okay, doctor, I just- I need some alone time now, if that’s alright..” 

Though Yukhei didn’t like the idea of leaving, he decided he should respect his baby’s choice. After giving Renjun’s hand a squeeze, he stood up, making his way to the door. Before leaving completely, he stole a glance at the boy who was looking down and fiddling with his blanket. 

Renjun’s room wasn’t in sight at all anymore when Yukhei’s “problem” was rediscovered, by himself, truly. A low groan left his lips, checking the time on his watch. 5:01. Two more hours. Then he headed off to inform Sicheng of Renjun. 

Renjun laid back onto the bed, wondering why his heart was beating so fast and why his breathing was heavy. Is something wrong with him again? Should he tell the doctor..? Oh how could he tell the doctor, he doesn’t even know where he is besides the hospital. 

Ultimately, Renjun felt weak and useless. He had nothing to do and nowhere to go. While thinking his mind led to the handsome doctor that was here minutes ago. He gulped gently as he remembered the smile, his touch, how his hair looked. 

He groaned, turning himself to lay on his side, narrowing his gaze at the random patterns of the tile floor.

Oh how unfortunate he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again  
> so i realized i make a lot of dumb typos where i write one word down when i mean something else n they’re completely different words and meanings
> 
> this is also pretty short but hey idrc ( ◠‿◠ )


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun and Yukhei get closer when he’s still in the hospital  
> Just a little inappropriate, a little in the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited

When Yukhei arrived home tired and exhausted. He instantly sat himself down on his couch, relaxing before pulling out his phone. He began searching “huang renjun” hoping to find some kind of social media. _Why_ he decided to do it now, only God knows.

He found the boy’s Weibo and Instagram account. Yukhei began stalking it, looking at every picture posted, most consisting of the boy’s face. Then he checked his friend’s accounts, searching to see where Renjun popped up in the photos.

He loved seeing Renjun look so cute and innocent. A small smile on his face, his fluffy looking hair, his cute nose and eyes. One thing about the photos Yukhei didn’t like, was his friends arms and hands on him. Yes, technically, there’s nothing wrong with it but not to Yukhei.

He took screenshots of Renjun’s face zoomed in and made sure he only got his face in the shot. Yukhei then saved them in the hidden section of his photos app, making sure they were kept, well you know, hidden. Afterwards, Yukhei headed to his bedroom, finally taking care of his problem that stayed because of what the man thought of constantly.

Renjun got his phone the next day from his mother and he was overjoyed. He began messaging his friends, telling them what had happened.

lele:  
dude that sucks :(

yang:  
we all miss u ok? ok

Renjun had a big smile on his face. Then he began to tell them about the “cute doctor” (he’s talking about Yukhei).

yang:  
how old is he tho

Renjun didn’t know, so he replied with “probably in his twenties.” Waiting for a reply, he began looking around his room, spotting someone in the door’s window. He recognized the someone as Yukhei (coincidentally) and smiled to himself. Renjun motioned for the man to come into the room, wanting to talk to him.

Yukhei was beyond confused and shocked, but more importantly: embarrassed. But Renjun didn’t think much of Yukhei staring in at him from outside his room.

Hesitantly, Yukhei opened the door, closing the door behind him. Renjun set his phone aside, crossing his legs, placing his hands in his lap.

“Doctor, I wanted to thank you,” the boy said softly, smiling gently at the elder.

The doctor couldn’t help but be confused, not understanding what the boy meant. “For..?”

A giggle left Renjun’s lips, looking down at his lap. “For letting my doctor know of my nightmare I had yesterday. He talked to me yesterday as well.. I just hope it doesn’t happen again, but if it did, I’d love to have you with me again,” he said, looking up at Yukhei with a shy smile.

His words were innocent enough. His expression looked innocent enough. But something in Yukhei’s mind thought that in Renjun’s eyes, there was a hint of.. something. Something not innocent. But it was probably Yukhei being the _delusional_ pervert he is.

Yukhei definitely was flustered at the boy’s words though. Anyone can see it (excluding the colour blind and the blind people as well as everyone else who can’t see or know Yukhei), his ears were bright red. “I would love that too,” he said, in a low tone though, since he was flustered.

But Renjun wasn’t expecting that response, so he froze for a bit. His lips parted and he blinked slowly at the end. The boy’s stomach was doing tremendous flips inside of him and who the fuck told him he couldn’t have a crush on the older doctor who was a male? No one and nothing. Because if no one knew then..?

“Can I know your name..?” Renjun asked softly, not looking up at Yukhei instead looking down at his hands.

Yukhei bit on his bottom lip before speaking softly, “You can call me Xuxi.”

Renjun’s head practically shot up when he heart the older actually reply. “Xuxi..?”

The elder’s breath hitched and he nodded, making eye contact with the younger. Practically it was a small and dumb thing to get flustered about yet he still decided to take it that way.

Renjun patted his hospital bed, making sure to move his phone away. “Come sit here Doctor, I feel bad making you stand..”

Yukhei’s eyes widened and he knew he shouldn’t sit down on the younger’s bed. Someone could walk by and see what was happening and since Renjun wasn’t his patient, the scene would look inappropriate. “Well I shouldn’t, I have to get going. I’ll be around. Goodbye.” He couldn’t believe he turned the beautiful boy’s offer down.

But it turns out Renjun wasn’t having that though because he said- “Xuxi no please- it’s so boring here every day and I’m here for no reason so please stay..” he mumbled it. He sounded unsure of saying that, he felt like he shouldn’t have said that.

Yukhei really couldn’t afford to sit and stay but he did have the consent of the patient wanting him to say. Yukhei will just say Renjun needed comfort.

So the man sat down. A distance away from the boy, of course. Respect.

“They said I have a little thing wrong with my heart. Well my mama did. But I haven’t felt like I had when I ended up here. So why am I still here..?” Renjun rambled out, almost in a whiny tone.

Yukhei sighed. He was sure he understood the situation. His mother was probably just super worried.

Renjun kept talking though, not waiting for a response. “I wish you were my doctor. My doctor doesn’t really stop and chat with me. Just gives me shots ‘nd my medicine. I hate getting those. I don’t like my doctor all that much. Do you think you can be my doctor? I wish you can.”

Though Yukhei knew the boy was only rambling on about whatever was on his mind, he was sure his words held meaning. That Renjun truly wanted Yukhei as his doctor. “It depends on what you’re diagnosed with. What you have right now isn’t something I take care of, so.”

Renjun pouted at that, slouching his shoulders down. Yukhei didn’t like that look or how he was acting to what he said so without actually thinking he said, “I could ask if I could be your doctor, though.”

Renjun didn’t reply though, he kept his head pretty low, away from Yukhei.

It felt awkward for the elder because what was going through his head was to touch the younger; holding his hand, caressing his legs. You can see how his mind works.

Anyway so, Renjun finally picked his head up, looking towards his phone then at Yukhei. He had an idea and he was all ready for rejection. He picked up his phone, unlocking it before tapping on his contacts app. Then he held his phone out to Yukhei, softly asking, “Can I have your number..?”

Yukhei was definitely taken back, he knew this shouldn’t be a thing that’s happening. A teenager asking for a man’a phone number? How illegal. Yukhei opened his mouth to speak—

“So I can tell my mama about you! Because you know.. you’re a doctor, and in case I need you, as a doctor.” He said it very quickly. Renjun admitted to himself that he does in fact have a crush on the young man, not caring if it was wrong or not.

Yukhei exhaled sharply before taking the boy’s phone, entering his phone number, labeling the contact as “Wong Yukhei” which Renjun would change later on as “xuxi”.

Renjun smiled shyly to himself while Yukhei sighed disappointedly. He thought the boy wanted him, you know, but turns out he didn’t. (But he actually kind of did.)

Then the man stood up, giving the boy a nod of his head. “I have to get going, have a good day.”

And with that, Yukhei was gone. Renjun exhaled loudly before laying back, staring at the older’s contact. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo yea  
> updates will probably take a week or more, posts will be on weekends normally so please look out for updates!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3  
> this is gonna have multiple chapters if i can actually be able to, mmmm ive got no ideas for this but its good bc then i can actually write it  
> anyway, ty for reading and expect more <3333
> 
> tho, i know this is short, it’s just the beginning and it’s unedited hehe


End file.
